And it was all a Dream
by alx0x0
Summary: What if it was Brennan in that coma? And everything since then was all part of her coma dream?
1. Chapter 1

"Dr. Brennan, another successful case, it was great working with you," said Booth professionally.

Hannah suddenly appeared behind Booth.

"Seeley," she crooned tapping on his shoulder.

Booth scooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. He then left without so much as a second glance at Brennan.

"My name is Bones," she called after him.

"My name is Bones!"

"Bones," she repeated again and again.

"Bones?"

"Bones?"

Brennan's eyes fluttered open and suddenly she found herself staring up into the eyes of none other than the one and only Seeley Joseph Booth.

"Booth?" she asked.

"Oh thank god you're awake; ohmygod you're awake! Nurse! Nurse! She's awake!"

"Booth, what's going on?" Brennan asked still dazed.

She looked around the room, the white walls, the narrow bed, the curtain: a hospital, she comprehended.

A nurse came in to check her vitals.

"Why am I in the hospital?" she asked

"You don't remember?" "You had a brain tumor, so you had to have an operation to remove it; you were in a coma for days!" he explained fervently.

"It felt so real," she said

"What did?" he asked.

"I asked for your sperm and then you had brain tumor and you had to have an operation and then I read you my book and we were married and then you woke up and told me you loved me and…where is Hannah," she asked suddenly scanning the hospital room.

"Who?" asked Booth

"Oh, you mean the girl from your book," he finally understood.

"Excuse me?" Brennan asked confused.

"I found your manuscript in your house; I've been reading you a chapter once a day; It's probably the best thing you've ever written," he told her smiling softly.

"Explain." She demanded.

"Well, you did ask for my um stuff, very awkward by the way, but then we were in the middle of an interrogation and you started acting funky so I called 9-1-1. The doctors discovered a benign tumor in your brain, the operation was a success, but you had a bad reaction to the sleepy stuff," he explained gently.

"Anesthesia," she corrected.

"Right, well anyway I found your latest manuscript and started reading it to you."

"Andy gets a brain tumor, wakes up, and tries to tell Kathy he loves her, but she turns him down, so he moves on with another woman."

"That's the part I didn't like; Andy loves Kathy, there's no way would he move on so quickly." He continued.

"But then again it seems like he's trying to convince himself he likes that girl; everyone knows he will always love Kathy." said Booth.

Booth and Brennan locked eyes.

"Ironic how you wrote a book about your character having a tumor right before you developed one." He said.

"Irony is a concept that is almost always misconstrued," stated Brennan.

"You haven't changed a bit have you," he smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"It's good to have you back, I was really worried," he said seriously.

When he bent down to give her a hug she felt a familiar stirring inside. Angela would say she was in love, to which Brennan would roll her eyes and launch into a lengthy speech on how love was just a feeling from natural chemical releases in the body. If she wasn't in love with Booth though, then why did she feel so heart broken when he ran off with that woman in her dream?

"So everything was some sort of hallucination?" she asked.

"It seems like you were dreaming everything that I read to you from your book." said Booth.

"Except I wasn't dreaming about Kathy and Andy I was dreaming about us." She told him.

"Hah! So you are finally going to admit that the characters are based off of us?" Booth asked.

Brennan threw him a disparaging look.

Booth smiled at her. He appeared calm and relaxed on the outside, but inside he was a wreck of emotions; he didn't ever remember feeling so much at one time. Mostly, Booth was just relieved to have Bones back. He was also more than a little nervous to tell her she had to live with someone for a week to monitor her. Angela was on her "babymoon" with Hodgins, so he would have to be the one stay with her. He could only picture her reaction; she hated feeling needy.

Bones suddenly grabbed Booth's hand.

"Booth, how does it end?" she asked intensely.

"How does what end?" he asked.

"My book, how does it end?'

"We haven't gotten there yet…" he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! So I had this idea because I was disappointed in the direction the show has been going in lately. So I found myself thinking what if it was all a dream... Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; I only wish I do :)**

**

* * *

**

"Booth I do not need a babysitter!"

"Bones you just got out of a coma!"

"The doctor _wanted _you to stay at the hospital longer but _no_, so now I'm staying here with you and that's final!"

Brennan stood glowering defiantly at Booth. This was a look that would have made any intern run for the hills, but Booth firmly stood his ground.

"Besides, you're a doctor, you should know better." He told her.

She considered arguing, but thought better of it after scrutinizing Booth; he seemed truly concerned about her. Anyway, she was exhausted, the doctor's kept her for two extra weeks to monitor her, and she had been going through tests all day.

She sighed, "I'll make up the guest room."

"Don't worry about it; I'll take the couch," he told her.

"Blankets are in the hall closet if you change your mind," she told him submissively.

She turned to leave.

"Bones…I…it's just…I'm glad you're okay," he smiled at her.

"Thank you Booth," Brennan returned a soft smile of her own.

She turned once again to go take her shower.

"Uh, Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"Goodnight, Booth."

Once Brennan was in the bathroom she turned the hot water all of the way on, enjoying the steam that filled up the room and relaxed her muscles. She undressed slowly and then pulled back the curtain to enter the shower.

"Ouch!" she yelped as the water scalded her skin.

She jumped back and tripped, falling out of the tub and tearing the curtain down with her.

Booth had heard Brennan's yell followed by a crash. He didn't hesitate; he jumped up and ran towards the bathroom, breaking in the locked door.

Brennan looked up startled; she was currently lying on the bathroom floor…stark naked…and wet, luckily she was still tangled in the shower curtain.

"Booth!" "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you scream and then a crash, are you alright?" Booth said. He blushed as the adrenaline wore off and he noticed her current unclothed state; this made him turn around quickly, his hand flying up to cover his eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled mortified.

Brennan couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. She wrapped a towel tightly around her body and she tapped his shoulder.

"Booth, you can turn around now," Brennan said amused.

Booth turned around slowly and peeked through his hands.

"Bones are you okay?" "What happened?"

"Booth, I'm fine." "The water was hot; I slipped."

"Just be careful okay; you scared me."

Booth seemed truly shaken up. Brennan took pity on him.

"I'm fine," she said and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek lightly.

Booth's heart started beating wildly. It would have been so easy to pull her into his arms. He had to get out of there.

"Sorry about the door," he said over his shoulder as he exited the restroom.

Brennan's palms felt sweaty and her heart beat a little faster; she finished her shower in a daze.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

Brennan was almost asleep when she heard her door creak open.

"Sorry, I'm supposed to check on you every couple of hours," Booth said. "Doctor's orders.

"I'm okay Booth."

"Okay, Goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth."

By the third time Booth came in to check on her Brennan was fed up.

"_Booth_" Brennan groaned.

"What's wrong?" "Are you okay?" asked Booth running to the side of the bed.

"Booth, lay down" she told him.

"Wha..?" "Here… with you?" he asked.

"Well it appears that is the only way I'll be getting any sleep tonight," Brennan said sarcastically.

Booth looked hesitant.

"**Booth!**"

"Right...um…okay," he s

aid.

Booth lay on the bed gingerly. Although he felt somewhat uneasy being in Brennan's bed, he had to admit he could rest a lot easier with her so close; her steady breathing reassured him she was alright. The bed was also much comfier than the couch; Booth found himself drifting off quickly.

Brennan fell asleep immediately because even though she would never admit it, Booth's presence comforted her. She felt the heat radiating off of his body and snuggled closer.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

Brennan rolled over and was pleasantly surprised to find herself in Booth's arms. She was confused for a minute at first. The coma dream seemed to blend together and she found herself often confused about who Booth was to her. Was he her partner, her best friend, her husband, the guy she loved who was in love with someone else? She could hardly remember a time before the dream. It had seemed like the dream was her life. So many things that she would have sworn were real could not have possibly happened before the coma. She wrote herself a mental note to ask Booth to clear up some things that she wasn't positive had actually occurred.

Booth looked around. For a minute he had no idea where he was, but then he turned and saw Brennan enveloped in his arms. He could easily get used to this. Booth wondered if Brennan dreamed everything he read to her from her book. There were some pretty intense Kathy/Andy moments in there. He would have to ask her over breakfast at the diner this morning.

Brennan rolled over, which landed her about an inch away from Booth's face. Their breathing hitched simultaneously.

"Hi," Brennan breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everybody! thank you for the reviews! let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Bones**

* * *

Brennan and Booth sat down at their usual table in their usual diner. There was something about the place that added a nice constant to their otherwise hectic lives. They sat facing each other as always and Booth ordered a burger and a plate of fries like he always did, but Brennan on the other hand ordered a salad and her _own _plate of fries for a change.

"_She must not remember she always steals my fries_," Booth thought. He was going to remind her of it, but then he had an intriguing idea.

"Waitress," Booth called.

"Yes?" their server asked as she returned to the table.

"Could we have two pieces of pie as well?"

"Of course," she replied.

Brennan looked at Booth questioningly.

"What?" he asked "You don't remember?" "You love pie."

"Oh," said Brennan slightly confused and Booth almost felt guilty for tricking her.

"I have a few inquiries pertaining to the period during which I was in a coma," Brennan said professionally.

Booth braced himself, when Brennan went all squinty on him it either meant she was very upset or very nervous.

"Shoot," he said casually.

"I was wondering which of my memories are real and which are just manifestations of my imagination."

"Well, how bout this: you tell me what you remember and I'll tell you if it happened or not."

"Okay," said Brennan.

Booth looked at her expectantly.

"So I did ask you to be my sperm donor, correct?"

At Booth's nod she continued.

"But I never went through with it?"

"Well you never really had the chance because you went in for surgery the day after I gave the…err… donation, but I'm not sure if _I_ could have gone through with it; I would have wanted to be more than a sperm donor; I would have wanted to be involved." He answered truthfully.

That answer brought up a whole new set of questions, but Brennan decided to put them off for later. She just nodded her head.

"So you never were in a coma yourself, you never dreamed about us being married, and I never read you my book?" she clarified.

"No I was never in coma; you did write about all of that stuff happening in your book, though."

He purposely left out the dreaming about them being married part; she didn't need to know that it was very possible he had dreamed exactly that on more than one occasion.

"So the whole ordeal with Angela's psychic, Avalon, didn't happen and I never met your pops?"

"No, Angela does have a psychic and you have met pops, those events were also written about in your book, though." "More proof that your books are based on reality," he couldn't help but add.

Brennan ignored the dig, she still had more questions.

"So the gravedigger never went to trial?" Brennan questioned apprehensively.

"Yes she did, that was just another thing that happened in reality that you also wrote about in your book; a lot of the cases in the book were obviously based on true stories too."

"You don't remember any of this?" Booth asked her concerned.

"No, I do, I just have trouble distinguishing what was a dream and what was not."

"Did Sweets publish a book on us that concluded we are in love, and did we tell him about our first case together?"

"No, he did tell us he was writing a book, but he hasn't published it yet, and no we didn't tell him about our first case.

Brennan got to the question she was most nervous about.

"You never told me you wanted to give out relationship a try?" she asked.

"_Not out loud_," he thought. He shook his head.

"So I was never confused about our relationship and neither of us flew away for seven months?"

"I have no idea if you were confused about our relationship, but no I would never leave you for that long; I'd miss you too much" he winked at her.

"You're not dating anyone named Hannah"

"I'm not dating anyone at all and that girl in your book sounded like a bit of a floozy, if you ask me."

Brennan laughed.

"So you never called me Dr. Brennan and then ran off with Hannah in your arms."

Booth looked at her strangely.

"No, and I don't know where that came from, that didn't even happen in your book; like I said, I'm not and never have dated anyone named Hannah."

"Oh." said Brennan.

Brennan debated whether or not to ask Booth the last question on her mind. She had always shared with him just about everything, but she just wasn't sure this time.

"Um…I…" Brennan started. "I.. was wondering..."

Booth was dumbfounded. This was probably the first time he had seen Brennan at a loss for words.

"Bones, you can ask me anything," he said, touching her hand lightly.

"Everyone seems to think we are more than partners…more than friends…"

Booth felt his pulse quicken.

"What's the question?" he asked.

"Are we?"

* * *

**Haha! cliffhanger...**

**Next chapter we will see Brennan try some pie, Parker, and of course we will get Booth's answer to Brennan's little question (;**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: That took way longer than acceptable. Sorry about that. Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween! please tell me what you think. (:**

**xo, alx0x0**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...I only like to pretend I do.**

**

* * *

**

Booth struggled to answer honestly without being too revealing.

"We're undefined." "It's what makes us so special," Booth answered smiling.

Just then the waitress showed up with their meals.

Brennan ate slowly; she was speculating about Booth. Something seemed to flash in his eyes when she asked about their relationship, but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was. She was wondering if things would fall back into place once she returned to work. She certainly hoped so.

"So, Bones…"

"When can I return to work, Booth?" Brennan cut him off.

Booth was slightly disappointed; he had hoped this day could have just been about them. Nevertheless, he told her:

"Don't worry after this week is over you'll be right back in the field."

"And what, may I ask, is the rationale behind me waiting an entire week to return to my work; I'm perfectly fine Booth," argued Brennan.

Booth opened his mouth to spout a retort about the _rationale _having a little something to do with her brain tumor, but then something stopped him dead in his tracks.

Brennan had finished her meal and was slowly transporting a warm piece of apple pie from her fork to her mouth. Booth watched intently.

"Mmmm," she said.

"This is really very good," she said forgetting about her previous annoyance concerning the work issue.

"You know, it's funny, I never used to like my fruit cooked when I was younger." "I guess it must have been your influence," she continued.

Booth snickered, "Right, um yeah it was."

"So listen, Bones, Parker has a day off school today, so I was going to go pick him up; the circus is in town."

"Oh, that should be nice," said Brennan, slightly disappointed to hear Booth had to go.

"Well, you'll come with us won't you?" "Parker specifically asked for you to be there," Booth told her.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with your son…"

"Bones, you never intrude, Parker loves you, I lo…"

Wow that was a close one; Booth was a millimeter away from telling Brennan that he loved her; what was wrong with him? Telling her something like that, even by mistake would most likely send her running for the hills. Still he needed a plan. He would have to tell her how he felt at some point, without risking the possibility of scaring her off.

"We want you there," he threw in quickly.

Booth was so lost in thought he almost didn't hear Brennan's answer.

"Okay, sounds great," said Brennan.

"Cool" said Booth "Let's get a move on."

"Bye, have a nice day!" their waitress told them.

"Thank you!" "Loved the pie," she answered.

The waitress stared after Dr. Temperance Brennan dumbfounded.

As long as the couple had been coming there they had the same argument every time. Agent Booth would order a piece of pie and incessantly try to persuade his partner to do the same. She refused every time, except this time. Did this mean they were finally a couple? She had thought they were when they first met, but when she casually mentioned it, they vehemently denied it.

"Still…there was definitely something there," she mused.

They got in Booth's SUV and were on their way to pick up Parker. Most of the ride they spent in pensive silence. So much had happened in the last couple of days; it was a lot to take in.

Brennan drifted off to sleep in the somewhat lengthy car ride. She began dreaming about the part of her coma dream where she and Booth were married happily with a baby on the way.

She looked up into the eyes of her loving husband.

"I'm so happy," he told her.

She leaned in carefully and pressed the softest kiss to his lips.

Then she suddenly realized something was wrong. His face was confused; he pulled away.

"Bones?"

Brennan was disoriented for several minutes. Different flashes of Booth flashed in her mind. He was in a coma; she was devastated. They were married; she was the happiest she had ever been. She saw his face as the taxi drove away; she was lost and confused; she ran. Then there was Hannah; Brennan felt a knife twist in her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"Bones!"

"Bones!"

"Are you okay?" he asked desperately.

His voice pulled Brennan out of her daze.

She looked around carefully to see she was in Rebecca's driveway. They were picking up Parker, she remembered.

"Bones?"

"I'm okay," she said sitting up

Booth looked at her doubtfully.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital," Booth said.

"Booth, I'm fine." "Let's go get Parker," she said.

They got out of the car.

Brennan still had no idea what just occurred.

Booth could not believe what had just happened. Brennan kissed him? If he wasn't so worried about her, this might have very well been the best day of his life.

Parker saw the partners making their way up the driveway. He bounded out the front door.

"Daddy!" he screamed.

"Bones!" he leaped into the startled woman's arms.

"Dad said you were sick, are you okay?" he asked inspecting her.

Brennan laughed. "Like father like son," she thought.

"Yes, I'm doing quite well, thank you for asking," she said ruffling Parker's hair.

"Well I'm gonna run in and tell Rebecca the plans for today," said Booth.

Booth walked inside to find Rebecca sitting on the couch looking out of the window. Brennan and Parker were laughing hysterically in the midst of a full on tickle war.

"She's good with him Seel," said Rebecca.

"Huh?" said Booth distractedly; he was still looking at Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, she's good with him."

"She really is, isn't she?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and then scrutinized him carefully.

"You're really in love with her aren't you." She didn't say it as a question.

Booth ignored her, "We're going to the circus; I'll have him back by dinner."

He turned to leave.

"Make it happen, Seeley," she said.

Booth spun around.

"You're the one always talking about that "perfect moment.""

Rebecca looked confused.

"You remember, you told Bones, that you and I missed our moment," he explained.

"Well if that's true, Bones and I missed our moment several times over," he continued

"Yeah, about that I'm beginning to think we make our own moments in this world," she said.

Right on cue Brent appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Apparently they had gotten back together. That was nice, Rebecca deserved a good guy.

Booth smiled at them. "Have a good one," he said.

Booth walked out to Brennan and Parker.

"Finally," Parker whined.

Brennan laughed and they all got in the car.

They played I spy most of the way there.

When they finally arrived Brennan smiled.

"Remember the last time we were at the circus?" she grinned.

"Yes, and I could have killed you with those knives," Booth replied.

"I trusted you," Brennan smiled.

They stared at each other for a few long minutes.

"Guys, can we get cotton candy?" "_Please?_" begged Parker.

"Alright," said Booth tearing his eyes away from Brennan.

"Are you guys dating like mom and Brent," Parker asked Brennan once Booth had left to go purchase the sweet treat.

"No, of course not, why do you ask?"

"I saw you guys kissing on the driveway," shrugged Parker.

"You saw us what?" Brennan asked entirely startled and confused.

"Kiss." Said Parker

Brennan's mind raced. She thought about falling asleep in the car. She was dreaming, dreaming about Booth. He was her husband; she had kissed him; it had felt so real.

That's because it was real, Brennan concluded utterly flabbergasted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this took insanely long for me to update due to some extreme writers block, but luckily I've got a whole storyline now so it won't ever take that long again. Thanks for reading! xxoo, lex**

* * *

"Mmmm," said Parker eating his cotton candy.

"Bones, you really never had cotton candy before?"

Booth had purchased a second cotton candy for him and Brennan. He always enjoyed introducing her to new things that she didn't have a chance to try in her somewhat stilted childhood.

"No, but I find that I quite enjoy it," she told him placing another small piece of the fluffy stuff in her mouth, delighting in the feeling of it dissolving on her tongue.

Brennan was doing a superb job of keeping up a clam fascade, but on the inside she felt mortified. This was irrational of course; one could not be held accountable for their actions while unconcious. Still she could not help wondering what Booth was thinking about the kiss and she _really_ could not help wishing they could do it again, which was definitley an issue.

"Dad, when can I come stay with you," Parker whined.

"This weekend Parks; we'll have fun." he said, but then something dawned on him when he looked over at Brennan.

"Oh, crap, Bones, I forgot I have Parker this weekend."

"It's fine Booth, my apartment is plenty big enough."

"We're staying at Bones's house?" Parker asked excitedly.

"If it's really okay with her then it looks like that's what were doing bud." Booth replied.

Parker looked at Brennan questioningly.

"Of course you can stay if you'd like."

"Yay!" Parker cheered; then he looked thoughtful.

"Are you guys getting married?" Parker asked.

Booth choked, "Why...uh... no Parks, why do you think that?"

"Cause you guys live together, like Mom and Brent."

"Your Dad is staying with me for a while to make sure I am better, that's all" Brennan explained.

Parker seemed to buy that explanation easily enough.

Booth smiled, Brennan was not given nearly enough credit, she interacted with his son so incredibly well and it melted his heart to see his two favorite people getting along so wonderfully.

"We should go grab some seats," Booth told them.

They walked into the large tent and took their seats right up front.

"Look Bones, elephants!" "They're eating!" Parker squealed pointing to the far corner.

"That's quite common, the typical elephant will spend about sixteen hours a day eating, but only about forty percent of the food they ingest will be digested." Bones told him.

Both Booth boys stared at Brennan blankly for a moment.

"How do you know so much, Bones?" Parker asked.

"Lots of studying." Brennan smiled at the boy.

"Smarty Pants," Booth mocked whispered to his son.

"My intelligence has absolutely nothing to do with my pants," Brennan said matter-of-factly.

Booth opened his mouth to explain the colloquilism when Brennan laughed.

"Oh, you were joking." Booth grinned at her.

"Yes I believe I have become quite adept at that."

"Well, you learn from the best."

"And now I know the meaning behind that cocky belt," Bennan said sarcastically.

"Took you long enough," Booth said grinning again.

Brennan opened her mouth to reply, but Parker silenced them.

"Shhhhh, guys it's starting," he told them.

The circus was wonderful. Brennan found herself wishing she could go try the tightrope again; she missed her undercover character, Wanda.

"You so wanna go on that death- trap tight rope thingy again don't you?" Booth leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe," she giggled.

"Did Temperance Brennan just giggle?" Booth thought, incrediously. He found her adorable, but he'd be walking funny for weeks if he ever told her that.

Parker pulled Booth out of his musings. He grabbed his father's hand.

"Daddy, I don't like the clowns, I don't think they're funny," Parker said pressing his face into his Dad's jacket.

Brennan tapped Parker's shoulder.

She proceeded to tell Parker the story of about Booth being scared of a clown in a haunted house once and it effectively distracted him.

"Daddy, you're scared of clowns?" Parker laughed.

"I am not afraid of them; fear and dislike are two totally different things!" "Okay?" "Dislike, not fear."

"He shot a toy clown off an ice cream truck once," Brennan told Parker and he giggled.

"Okay, if you two are done having fun at my expense, I'd like to get back to the show please," said Booth in mock annoyance.

"Ohh, I like the acrobats," Brennan told them her eyes lighting up. The boys laughed at her enthusiasm.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

"Sweetie, hey!" Angela answered the phone happily.

Brennan loved to hear her best friends voice. Angela had come to see her in the hospital, but it had felt like such a long time ago and Brennan didn't realize how much she had missed her.

"Hey, Ange how are you?"

Angela laughed. "I think I should be asking you that question."

"I'm doing just fine; Booth won't let me work though," Brennan grumbled.

"Bren, you just came out of a coma; Booth definitley has some worrying rights."

"Where's Booth?" Angela asked.

"Dropping off Parker at Rebecca's." Brennan told her.

"Angela, I kissed Booth," Brennan blurted out randomly.

"You what?" asked Angela sounding excited.

"Don't sound so happy; I was asleep, it didn't mean anything."

"You sleep-kissed your partner and you think it means nothing?"

"Angela, why do you feel it is necessary to shout everything?"

"Because I'm begining to think that that might be the only way to get through to you; this is a big deal Brennan!"

"How do you feel about it?" Angela asked.

"How do I feel?" Brennan spoke the words like they were foreign.

"About the kiss... about Booth," Angela clarified.

"Ever since I was in that coma I feel different," Brennan said ambiguiously.

"Okay..." said Angela. "How?"

"Well, in my dream, I saw how I'd feel if I lost Booth and I realized something."

"What?"

"If Booth and I did happen to end up together we might be risking our entire relationship, but if we don't get together I risk loosing the best thing in my life to someone else." "I also realized that Booth and I are very skilled at working things out, and the possibility of us failing at something as simple as a romantic relationship seems improbable." Brennan finished much more confidently then she started.

"So, in short you're in love with Booth." Angela stated.

When Brennan remained silent Angela continued.

"Honey, nothing about a relationship is easy, but I have absolute faith in you and Booth."

"Really?" asked Brennan quietly.

"Really, really; I love you girl, follow your heart."

"Thanks," Brennan told her.

Angela was great at giving advice and Brennan knew she should follow it, but somehow she felt even more confused than she had felt entering that conversation.

And besides, just because she had developed feelings for Booth didn't mean he felt any differently about her.

Ugh, this was ridiculous, she needed to talk to Booth.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is pretty short, but it's setting up the scene for what's to come. I had some trouble writing at all after Thursday's episode. Please somebody tell me: Did anyone else find what Booth did, ditching his friends at the end to go be with his irritating girlfriend, to be not only extremely rude, but also completely out of character? Urg, anyways tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. **

* * *

Booth had had feelings for Bones since the first time he laid eyes on her. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, it was in the way she carried herself. She seemed so self-assured, so confident, it was beyond sexy. Then he had gotten to know her on a deeper level and found out she was also stubborn, bossy, and a real know-it-all, but he loved her all the more for it. She seemed to really get him; she was the best friend he had ever had. Booth thought back to his mother and how she was always saying _"Remember boys, marry your very best friend and it will all work out."_

The problem was Brennan, with the exception of that first time, had always seemed to regard him as a platonic best buddy. Lately though, maybe just because they were living in the same house, he felt so much closer to her. He was very tempted to ask her what she thought of all this and he could only hope she wouldn't run straight for the hills. Just then his phone rang.

"Booth," he answered.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

Brennan paced back and forth waiting for Booth to return. She couldn't remember anytime in her life she had felt so much anxiety over a man. Just then she heard a key turn in the lock. She sat down and picked up a book to flip through, pretending like her stomach wasn't doing numerous nervous somersaults. Booth wasn't coming in, in fact it sounded like he was on the phone. She went to investigate.

"You are aware Dr. Brennan just woke up from a coma, right?" Booth spat angrily.

"Yes, I understand that, but don't you think that's a lot to put on her at the moment."

"She probably would, yes, but that doesn't mean it's okay to do to her."

"Yes I'm sure."

"I know she's the best, it's just..."

Booth trailed off, just as Brennan stepped around the corner, tired of only hearing a one-sided conversation, especially one that was obviously concerning her.

"Booth," she interrupted.

"Bones," he jumped a little bit and put his hand over the speaker on his phone.

"Hey, I'll take care of it don't worry." He smiled hopefully.

Brennan gave him a look.

"Of course not," he grumbled.

"Booth, give me the phone," demanded Brennan.

Booth sighed and handed it over.

"Brennan," she answered it.

"Hi, Dr. Brennan, it's Assistant Director Hacker."

"Can I help you?"

"We have a case, a murdered mom of two," he told her.

"You need me to take a look at the body?" Brennan asked.

"Well, not exactly." "The case is being referred to the Jeffersonian, however the body isn't decomposed." "You could still be useful to the investigation, but that's not really what I called about."

"So what did you need, Andrew?"

"You are a legally registered foster parent." "The children need a place to stay, where they won't get lost in the system, you know in case we need to talk to them; they could be quite helpful to the investigation."

"Of course, I'd be happy to help."

Booth groaned.

"Are you sure, I know you've had a rough couple of weeks."

"I'm fine." "When do we get the children?"

"Tomorrow, as soon as possible," he answered relieved.

"Okay, bye." said Dr. Brennan said, snapping the phone shut abruptly.

"Booth, did you really think I wouldn't want to do this?"

"Oh no, I knew you would, which is why I wasn't going to tell you." "You have a lot on your plate right now."

"I'M FINE!" and I find I'm really tired of having to repeat myself."

"Well it looks like we have some shopping to do," Booth smiled warmly at her relieving some of the tension in the room.

"Looks like we do," Brennan smiled. "I'll set up the guest room, would you mind moving your stuff into my room," she asked attempting to sound blasé .

"You want me to keep sleeping in your room?" he asked incredulously, his throat suddenly dry.

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

Yes why not? It was perfectly normal to be living in your best friend's house, sleeping in her bed, and helping her take care of two small children, all of the while pretending like you weren't completely, madly in love with her. She'd be the death of him, he swore it.

He rolled his eyes and rested his hand on her lower back.

"Let's go, I think the mall is open until ten."


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I've been scouring fan forums for thoughts on Booth's bad attitude lately and there are lots of interesting theories out there. Brennan also seems quite different this season, but I can't pinpoint how exactly. Let me know your thoughts/speculations, and of course let me know what you think about my story. Enjoy! xxoo alexa**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones...**

* * *

By the time they had returned home it was passed eleven. Although the duo was beyond tired they still had tons of work to do. Booth and Brennan had called Hacker back to further discuss the children.

"There is a boy and a girl and they're twins; around five years old; their names are Emily and David," he had told them.

The room was a pretty neutral light blue color, so Brennan had not bothered to change it. She had, however, swapped out the large king size bed that had been in the guest room for two matching twin size beds. The little girl's bed was covered in a baby blue comforter with little pink roses adorning it. The boy's was a deep navy blue. At the foot of each of their beds was a toy chest filled with what Brennan called "age appropriate, mind stimulating toys." Booth had however thrown in a few of his own choices. There was also a train table on one side and a beautiful hand crafted dollhouse on the other. Booth had insisted on a small TV, because he said it had always helped Parker fall asleep at night. Brennan also added a night light that eluminated the room in a soft glow.

"The room looks perfect Bones," said Booth wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It does look nice, doesn't it."

"Are you sure you had to buy all of this, after all it's possible they might only be staying for a few days."

"I know, but I wanted to," said Brennan quietly.

The look in her eyes told Booth that this would probably end up being a permanent arrangement. She loved these kids before she had even met them. Who could say she didn't have an open heart?

"Bones, I want to help you with this, I want to be involved with the kids."

"You want to help me take care of them?"

"Yes, I do, but listen Bones..."

This was it. This was them moment he had been waiting for. He had to tell her how he felt, lay it all on the table. Oh shit, Brennan was staring at him, waiting for him to continue, his throat had gone dry.

"I want to be involved with more than just the kids."

Brennan still looked confused. Maybe that didn't make any sense. Oh God, Seeley be a man, tell her how you really feel. Stop beating around the bush; come on.

"Bones, I..."

Just then the phone rang interupting what Booth had been about to say.

"Brennan." she answered.

"What?" "We're on our way," she said signaling to Booth.

Booth grabbed their coats and him and Brennan left the apartment. He waited until they were in the car to ask.

"Where am I headed?"

"The hospital, Emily's sick."

Booth could tell Brennan was distressed. He turned on his siren wordlessly and sped off towards the hospital.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

When they arrived, around fifteen minutes Brennan had suddenly reverted from worried mom to a cold and driven woman on a mission.

"I'm looking for a young girl, Emily," Brennan told the nurse.

"Emily...?"

"I don't know her last name, She is approximatly five years of age, she should have just been admitted to the ER," Brennan told her impatiently.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked matching Brennan's tone.

Brennan looked like she might strangle the woman, so Booth quickly intercepted. He pulled out his FBI badge.

"The room number please," Booth flashed her his charm smile.

"213," the woman responded.

Booth and Brennan rushed off.

Hacker spotted the couple immediately.

"Dr. Brennan, Emily had a seizure due to an abnormally high fever, Child Services brought her straight to the Emergency room."

"What was the underlying cause of the fever?" Brennan inquired.

"We are waiting for the doctor's results now." responded Hacker.

Right on cue a young and rather attractive male doctor made his way down the hall. He had sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes, which had heavy bags underneath them suggesting he hadn't slept in quite a while.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth; Emily's fever was caused by a urinary tract infection." "I understand you're her current legal gaurdian, so I am going to write you out a persciption for her." "Her fever has come down quite a bit, so you can take her home tonight as long as you monitor her." The doctor looked hesitant to deliever the next piece of news, "Listen, I'm not positive, but Emily seems to show all of the telltale signs of physical abuse."

Brennan suddenly felt sick and she gripped Booth's arm.

"Such as?" she inquired.

"Well she has a few marks on her arms, which appear to be cigerette burns and she has several bruises, but mostly in places that would typically be covered by clothing." "She also seemed quite wary of the hospital staff, especially the men."

Brennan nodded slowly.

"You can go in and see her now," the doctor told Brennan sympathetically.

"Of course." Brennan replied, but she looked nervous.

As they followed the doctor into the room Brennan whispered nervously to Booth, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can Bones and I'll be here to help you every step of the way."

Brennan kissed Booth's cheek and embarrasingly enough his face flushed, but luckily Brennan didn't seem to notice.

"Hi," Brennan said kindly, crouching next to the litttle girl's bed.

The girl looked scared.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly.

"I'm Temperance Brennan and this is my partner Seeley Booth; It's nice to meet you Emily."

"Where's David?" the little girl whimpered.

Brennan looked at Booth. "I'll ask Hacker," he said and left the room.

"Emily, you and your brother are going to come stay with me tonight, how does that sound?" asked Brennan.

Emily still looked nervous, but surprisingly enough she reached out and took Brennan's hand.

Brennan felt like she might cry. Then Hacker and Booth entered escorting David.

"David!" Emily cried.

"Hi Emmy," he said quietly.

Brennan knelt down to David's level.

"Hi, I'm Temperance," she told him smiling.

Booth stepped in. "Alright, It's getting late, we should get the kids home," he told her.

"I was about to suggest the same thing," said Brennan.

On the ride home Emily and David had both fallen asleep almost immediatly.

"I want to kill the person that did this to these kids, Booth," said Brennan.

He agreed, kids were always the hardest. How someone could hurt someone so innocent he cold never understand.

"I know," he said staring striaght into her worried, deep blue eyes.

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze, and at last, with Booth at her side, Brennan suddenly felt as though she could acomplish anyhing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter- tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

When the gang arrived back at Brennan's house it was nearly three in the morning. As they pulled into the driveway Brennan looked over at Booth.

"I know they must be exhausted, but we should probably bathe them before putting them into bed," Brennan told him.

Booth glanced back at the kids; their hair was greasy and tangled and their clothes appeared to be very grimy. "Agreed," he said.

Brennan lifted Emily from the car and Booth grabbed David. The children woke up as soon as they entered the apartment and their eyes widened as they took in the expensive decor.

"Wow, it looks like a museum in here," said David.

Brennan smiled at him, "I know it's quite late, well early actually, but are you two hungry? I have macaroni and cheese that I made up for tomorrow in the fridge, I could heat it up while you two take a bath."

At the mention of a bath David started wailing and Emily whimpered into his shoulder.

Brennan looked panicked, so Booth got down to the kids level. "Whatever happened to you before will not happen here; we won't hurt you I promise. Baths are a nice way to get clean."

"No cold shower?" He asked suspiciously.

"Of course not!" said Booth and Brennan together.

"Okay," said David, but Emily still looked hesitant and she looked up at Brennan for confirmation. Brennan nodded at her.

When the kids were out of earshot Brennan whispered to Booth, "Prolonged exposure to cold water can cause the blood to become more concentrated and increases the risk of a heart attack and shock, not to mention hypothermia, especially in children so young and with so little body fat. Definitely child abuse, Booth. "

Booth sighed and touched Brennan's cheek.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise you Bones."

"Can I go into the lab tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"You should be resting, you know recovering..."

"_Booth!"_

"Alright fine."

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

Once the kids were clean and in warm pajamas Brennan went into the kitchen to take the macaroni out of the oven and put it on plates. David came in and sat down at the table. He was a tall for his age and thin with wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes; he looked exactly like Booth.

"I'm so hungry." he said.

"Well, we'll just have to rectify that, won't we." Brennan smiled.

Meanwhile Booth was brushing Emily's long hair in the bathroom. Her brown hair was silky and smooth from the bath and her bright blue eyes reminded him of Bones and how he had imagined their daughter would look. He had always wanted a daughter.

"You have really pretty hair," he told her gently.

"Thank you," she smiled shyly.

"Come on, Bones makes great mac and cheese," he told her, taking her hand and leading her towards the kitchen.

"Bones?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, that's what I call Dr. Bren..um... Temperance." Booth had always felt strange referring to Bones by her first name.

"Oh," she said. Then she giggled, "That's a funny name."

"Yeah I guess it is." He returned her smile.

At dinner the kids ate several plates of pasta and bowls of salad. It worried Brennan, she wondered when these kids had eaten last. She poured them both more milk.

When they had all eaten their fill Emily yawned.

"Time for bed, huh?" Booth said.

The kids nodded and Booth knew from experience that if kids were _asking_ to go to bed then they were way over tired.

"You'll be staying in here. Do you like it?" Brennan said showing them their newly decorated bedroom.

"Wow!" the kids said together forgetting their sleepiness

"It's for us?" Emily squealed.

"This is better than Christmas!" said David.

"I'm glad you like it," said Brennan grinning.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

Brennan and Booth had changed and gone to sleep in Brennan's room. Booth was still trying to convince himself this was a perfectly normal arrangement, but he couldn't seem to focus due to the heat radiating off of his partner's body.

Suddenly Emily appeared with David following close behind her. Brennan, who Booth didn't realize was still awake sat up and flicked on the bed-side lamp.

"I'm scared," said Emily.

"Me too," whispered David.

They both looked nervous.

"Climb on up," smiled Brennan warmly. Then she turned to Booth, "As long as it is not done too frequently a parent allowing a child to share their bed helps build closeness and promote feelings of security. We are not their parents, however we appear to be the next best thing."

"That sounds an awful lot like physcology Bones."

"Nope, simply stating a fact ," Brennan stated.

"Mhmm." said Booth skeptically.

Meanwhile the kids had snuggled in between them and Booth looked down at them lovingly.

"They could be ours," Booth whispered.

And with that thought they were all asleep at last, snuggled together like a real family.


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan was the first to wake up. It never mattered what time she went to sleep at night her internal clock always seemed to wake her at the regular hour every morning. It was eight am, so Brennan calculated that she had only had around three hours of sleep. She rolled back over and tried to force herself to get some more rest. It was no use; she sighed.

Brennan looked over at Booth; he was so peaceful sleeping, any stress had been expunged from his face. Then she looked down to the small boy in her arms and noticed a circular bruise on his hip where his night shirt had come up slightly. She suddenly felt herself become furious. Brennan gently extricated herself from bed and went to take a shower and get ready for the day. This was her perfect opportunity; she looked over at Booth a second time, he was, thankfully, still sound asleep. Brennan threw her hair up and grabbed her coat, but before she ran out of the door she decided she had better leave a note in case Booth thought she had run off in one of her coma-induced delusions.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

Booth and the kids woke up well passed noon. Booth could not recall sleeping in this late since he was a teenager. He stretched and yawned. Emily tapped him on the shoulder.

"Where's Bones?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Booth scanned the room. "Uh-oh," he thought.

"Um, maybe she went to make breakfast?" Booth told the girl hopefully.

"Come on let's go brush our teeth and find out what we are doing today," he told the kids.

They followed him into the bathroom and Booth handed them each a tooth brush that Brennan had purchased. Booth slammed the toliet lid down quickly and shuddered as he remembered something in Brennan's latest book regarding airbourne fecal matter.

"I''ll be right back." he told them wandering into the kitchen. It was then that he noticed a note and Brennan's perfectly precise handwriting.

Dear Booth,

Went to Lab, be back soon.

Tell the children I say good morning.

Love,

Bones

P.S.-Emily and David will be staying with Angela tonight, because if you don't mind I have some things I'd like to discuss with you. I''ll be home at seven pm.

Booth growled as he read the first line. He knew he told her she could go to the lab, but after the wild night they had Booth, thought, well had hoped, she would at least rest first. Both the Jeffersonian and the FBI had given the partners a few days off to adjust to the situation. He was pretty sure she was the only person on earth to pass up a paid vacation from work. Booth picked up her note and re-read it, the first time through he had been so focused on the "love" part that he hadn't really read the P.S. Now he was nervous. She needed to talk to him? What could that be about? He'd have wait seven hours to find out. Seven long hours. Just then the kids came out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys, Bones had to go to work for a little bit, but wuddyu say we make some breakfast then go to the park, huh?"

"Yay!" cheered the kids happily.

"Mommy used to take us to da park," said David.

"But then John wouldn't let her anymore," said Emily sadly.

Booth's head shot up from the chocolate chip pancakes he was cooking, "Did John tell you his last name?"

David and Emily looked at each other puzzled.

"It was like that song from the movie mommy showed us," said David.

"The Sound of Music!" screamed Emily.

Booth looked at them confused.

"Doe!" they shouted together.

"Huh?" asked Booth.

"His last name is uh Doe like the deer!" David told Booth.

"John Doe huh, and I bet their mom's name is Jane," Booth thought sarcastically.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

Brennan arrived at the Lab right at her usual time. Angela who had just returned from her baby moon, ran right into her best friend's arms. She had only left after Brennan had re-assured her she was fine and there was no reason to waste non-refundable tickets to Paris to stay around and babysit her.

"Sweetie! I got your message about watching the kids; so it's true then? You and Booth really are taking care of children together?"

"Yes, It's true. Listen, would you like to talk in my office?"

"So, Ange.." Brennan said after she had pulled the door shut behind them. Then she procceeded to tell the entire story starting after the part Angela already knew about Brennan kissing Booth.

"Oh my God you are totally going to adopt them aren't you." It wasn't really a question; Angela knew her much too well.

Brennan didn't say anything; she was afraid to admit just how attatched she had gotten to these children in only one night.

Angela had agreed to watch the kids for a while so Brennan could talk to Booth. She had examined the body with Cam. Flesh really wasn't her area of expertise, but she helped to the best of her considerable abilities. David and Emily's mother was 5'6 122 lb with no sign of drug usage, which was suprising to all of them. When Cam had gathered every last shred of evidence from the body she gave Brennan permission to remove the flesh so Hodgins helped her strip down the body to the bones.

From the bones Brennan was startled to find marks that suggested the woman had been bound and gaged for long periods of time. Cam had figured out from the internal organs that she had also been starved for days.

It was 6:15 before Angela came to interupt. "Sweetie, you promised Booth you'd meet him at seven; go clean up."

Brennan had lost track of the time, she peeled off her gloves and quickly followed Angela to her office where Brennan changed into a light blue dress and a gray sweater.

"You look great Bren!" Angela told her and they walked together out to the parking garage.

Booth had a great day with the kids and he had them fed, bathed, and in pajamas before seven, which was an accomplishment. When Brennan walked in Booth's mouth went dry.

"I, uh, didn't know we were going anywhwere nice..."

"A new Thai resteraunt opened around the corner," she smiled.

"Right, I'll go change then."

Booth was having trouble tearing his eyes away from Brennan. Her dress perfectly matched the brilliantly blue eyes and her hair was down out of it's usual ponytail. He forced himself not to linger on the edgy neckline and those tantalizingly long, smooth legs.

Brennan turned to the children.

Emily and David had ran into her arms as soon as she opened the door.

Emily pulled on her dress and Brennan bent down to her level.

"You look really pretty," she whispered.

Brennan was pretty sure, to use Booth's words, her heart had just melted. She smiled at the little girl.

"Not as pretty as you," she told her.

"Whoose that?" David asked as Angela followed Brennan into the house.

"This, is my friend Angela; she will be caring for you tonight for a little while so I can go out to dinner with Booth."

The kids looked skeptical, but they were very polite.

Soon enough Booth returned dressed very hansomly, Angela told him so.

"You guys should go; seems you have a lot to talk about," Angela told them winking at the kids.

"That's the understatement of the year," Brennan thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! And I still don't own Bones... disappointing I know**

* * *

Bones and Booth entered the car in silence, they had done this many times before, but this time it felt too much like a date not to be awkward. Booth stared at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked feeling surprisingly self-conscience under his gaze.

"The directions?"

"Oh, of course, it would have been a lot easier if you would have just let me drive; I'm plenty capable you know."

"Not gonna happen; now which way?"

"Left," she sighed.

The restaurant was close and Booth liked the feel inside. It was pretty quiet and decorated nicely. They were seated immediately.

"So what's this all about Bones?" Booth asked her.

She looked sort of uncomfortable.

"Well, I wanted to discuss the case with you and a few other matters..." she trailed off.

Booth stared at her, "Okay.."

"Their mother's name is Olivia Bradley, her body shows signs of starvation and bondage and we determined the cause of death to be asphyxiation," Brennan informed him.

"That makes sense, I called and had a background check run on her; no ones heard from her for a while. Friends say she had started to date some guy, a real weirdo, but Olivia seemed taken."

"Did they give you a name?"

"Yeah, John Doe," he said sarcastically.

"Fake?" she asked.

"Yup, and they can't seem to find any trace of him; no men's clothes at the apartment, bills, nothing. The kids seem to be afraid of him; I bet you he did this to their Mom."

"Speaking of the children, I was thinking of adopting them permanently." she stated nonchalantly.

Booth's mouth fell open. "Bones! This is a big decision; don't you think you should think about it more; It's only been a day!"

"My brain can think through a situation very quickly; I've wanted children for a while now; I'm financially stable..."

He had heard this all before.

"Still, Bones, Don't you think you're rushing into things?"Booth cut in.

"I was also thinking I should probably purchase a larger house; Emily and David can't share a room forever."

Booth was still in shock, "Have you talked to them about this?"

"No, I was planning on discussing it with them after I've spoken to Andrew."

Booth wrinkled his nose at the sound of Brennan calling his boss by his first name; that weasel was always flirting with her and it annoyed Booth to no end.

"Okay...wow, sounds like you've got it all figured out."

"I do."

"Okay then."

She stared piercingly, almost challenging him to try to argue with her some more. When he didn't respond they moved on.

They talked and laughed about Emily and David the rest of the dinner. There was still, however, that elephant in the room, the little topic of their confusing relationship hanging heavily in the air.

Booth and Brennan spent the rest of the ride home in contemplative silence. When they got home Brennan got out right away, Booth following her.

"Angela better have them in bed, she's never been very accomplished at following..."

"Bones."

She spun around. "Yes?"

"I want to adopt them with you." he burst out suddenly.

She looked dumbfounded, "Two-parent adoption?" she asked.

"Yeah that." he said nervously.

She seemed to think about it for a minute then she said, "Okay."

"Really?" he asked. He had expected her to argue: she was fine on her own, she didn't need help, blah, blah, blah.

"Yes, you are a responsible adult, if you want to do this with me I won't argue. I trust you, Booth."

"You should probably move in permanently then," she told him as an afterthought.

"Okay, so we're going to live together."

"Yes," she took a step closer.

"And raise kids together."

"Yes," she breathed dangerously close to his face now.

"Is that a problem?" she whispered when he didn't say anything.

"I think we are missing a step," he told her moving even closer, her mouth was centimeters away.

"And what would that be?" She backed up a few steps, but Booth wasn't having any of it. He grabbed her arm, spun her back around, pressing her against the car.

"I'll show you," he whispered and he pressed his lips hard to hers. She gasped slightly, but responded immediately. His mouth was warm and sweet while hers was cool and minty; it was the perfect mixture, addictive.

It was better than a dream.

In the house Angela, David, and Emily were pressed up against the window. They were all giggling until they saw Booth and Brennan break apart and start heading hand in hand back to the house. They turned to Angela with matching comical expressions of panic on their tiny faces.

"Run," she told them.

And so they did laughing and racing into their rooms and throwing covers on. Angela laughed and checked her watch, she was supposed to have them in bed hours ago. "Oh well," she thought. "I was never very good at following the rules."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I think this chapter might be my favorite (: Let me know what you think! And sadly no one has signed over the production rights of Bones to me yet so I still don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

Angela lowered herself down onto the couch, her pregnant belly, so much more evident now, making the action a thousandfold harder for her. She quickly switched on the television to a random channel and when Booth and Brennan walked in she tried, to the best of her ability, to keep the smile off her face. They both looked a little flushed and Angela could tell Booth was also working hard to keep a straight face.

"Hey Ange, how were the kids?" Brennan asked.

"Aww Bren, they are absolutely precious; they're in bed."

"Thanks Angela, really," said Booth.

"Of course, I'll see you guys at work."

She had reached the door and took a step out before spinning around abruptly.

"Oh, and by the way Booth, I think you've found your color." she told him mischievously winking and gesturing to a smudge of rose lipstick on his now scarlet face before sauntering out the door leaving the partners gaping after her.

Brennan broke the silence first. "I'm going to go get changed."

Booth just nodded. He was torn; on one hand it seemed like everything he had ever wanted in so long was coming true, but on the other hand he was still a little hazy on what had just happened.

Brennan showered quickly and put on a warm pair of pajama pants and a turquoise tank top; she simply could not stop smiling.

She felt jittery so she picked up a book that she had read a few times and tried to skim through it while she waited for Booth. When he returned she was not exactly sure how to act so she went with playful.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" She asked Booth who was currently hesitating at the foot of the bed.

"Bones, I..."

"I don't bite," she said jokingly. "Not very much anyway."

Booth's eyes bulged and his eyebrows shot up; he had never heard her talk like that before.

"_I might_, If you don't stop looking at me like that," Booth told her.

He sat down and laughed, but then looked at her seriously.

"Bones, I wanna lay it all out on the table for you... before we go forward."

"Booth, you..."

"No, you have to hear it. Listen, I can't do this halfway. I need all of you, forever. I..I love you Temperance, I'm in love with you."

"Booth I..."

"No wait, I don't want to scare you away; it's okay if you can't say it right away. Bones I love you; I know we can make this work, we're the best team out there."

"Booth!"

"And it's not like..."

"BOOTH!"

"What?" he asked turning towards her nervously.

"I love you too" she said confidently.

"Really?" he asked stunned.

"Yes, I have actually felt for you what I have determined to be the feeling of love for quite sometime now, but I wasn't sure if I could be enough for you, I'm still not sure.." her carefully composed voice broke.

"Bones, you're more than enough. Where else would I find someone who my son loves as much as me, and has my every habit memorized, not to mention a detailed medical history, whose saved me from psychopathic killers, who finally let me be the one break through her walls, and most of all, has heard my entire history and still loves me anyway?"

Brennan wiped at her eyes and leaned in to kiss him gently.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked.

"You don't believe in luck" he reminded her.

"But you do." she whispered as he pulled her into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a longer one for ya! Tell me what you think! And I only own Bones in my dreams...**

* * *

"Booth, I'm glad you're here! Angela just uncovered the murder weapon; the victim was strangled with one of her own leather belts."

"Any prints?"

"Only the victim's; we found what Hodgins determined to be latex powder, the assailant was wearing gloves."

"I'm no closer to figuring out who this John Doe character is, it would be a lot easier if we had a description, but none of Olivia's friends could give me anything other than the fact that he was medium build with brown hair."

"You want to question the children." she didn't say it as a question.

"I know they've been through a lot, but it might be the only way we get this guy."

"We can do it first thing tomorrow morning. You have to pick up Parker at 12:30; he texted me to ask if we could see a movie, so I figured we could go out to lunch somewhere first and that way we can introduce Parker to Emily and David."

"Parker _texted _you?" Booth asked incredulous.

"Well I assume he was using Rebecca's phone." she said seriously.

Booth laughed.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"You sound like such a mom right now." he told her backing them into the corner.

"Very sexy," he whispered against her lips as he pulled her firmly against him and started kissing her intensely. A little too intensely for their current surroundings.

As painful as it was to do so, Brennan pulled away. "Booth, we're at work," she warned him.

"I know," he said. "But you don't know how many times I've wanted to kiss you in this office, _without_ Caroline watching that is."

"Yes, about that, it was nothing like kissing my brother."

"I'd hope not," he laughed.

"I love you." she whispered.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I believe you Dr. Brennan," he said.

He looked at her; she was so cute when she was confused, his face broke out into an ear-splitting grin.

"I think I'm going to need some evidence; you are a scientist after all."

She laughed and kissed him hard. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around, his lips never leaving her mouth.

"_Booth,_ put me DOOOWN," Brennan howled laughing.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear as he gently guided her through the door.

When they exited the office the whole group stopped talking immediately and Booth could have sworn he saw Wendel pass Hodgins over a few bills. "Very suspicious," Booth thought glaring at the whole lot of them.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

The next morning as Booth and David were flipping chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast Brennan was getting Emily dressed and ready for the day.

"You know what Em? I believe I over-estimated your size a bit; you'll grow into these clothes, but I'm thinking after the movie we might need to do a little shopping. What do you think?"

Emily's face lit up. "Really? Mommy used to take me shopping, it was lots of fun!" Her face fell, "Until she got sick," Emily said sadly.

Brennan was going to wait until they were all sitting down at the table to start discussing this, but if Emily was going to volunteer information she sure wasn't going to stop her.

"What do you mean sick?"

"David and me haven't seen mommy for the whole school year," she said sadly.

Brennan was so startled by this piece of information she forgot to correct Emily's grammar.

"But, your mommy has only been gone a few days," Brennan said bewildered.

Emily looked confused. "John told us mommy had to go away because she was sick."

Brennan's eyes widened. "You know what sweetie, we're all going to talk about this together, but first let's get some food in that belly." Brennan tickled the child's stomach and she giggled. For the first time in her life Temperance Brennan finally felt like she belonged somewhere; she could not believe how well she fell into the domestic role.

"Coming for breakfast, girls?" Booth asked poking his head through the door.

"Yes, it seems we all have a lot to talk about," said Brennan who was now sitting on the bed with Emily on her lap while she braided the child's hair.

The little family gathered around the breakfast table. "Alright guys, Bones and I have some stuff to talk to you about, is that okay?"

"Yeah," said David and Emily shook her head in agreement.

"Emily said you hadn't talked to your mother in quite some time?" Brennan asked looking at David.

"Yeah, John told us she had to get sent away cause she was sick and we weren't allowed to visit her."

"How about you guys tell us about the rules when your mom wasn't there," Booth asked going on a hunch.

"We weren't allowed to have friends or go anywhere but school." David said.

"Yeah, it was really boring," Emily piped up.

"Anything else?" Booth asked.

"We weren't allowed to go in the basement and _all _our toys were down there; John put up a fence near the steps and he told us we'd get electo-cuted if we touched it. I didn't know what that was though, but it sounded bad."

"_Electrocuted_, it means..." Brennan started, before Booth silenced her with a look.

"Bones, can I talk to you real fast?" he asked pulling up and out of her chair.

"You know Booth I am plenty capable of standing up by myself," she protested.

He led her into the kitchen. "Bones, Olivia was found in the kitchen, but the kids told us they hadn't seen her in over a year. The case became a federal crime because the kids were found in a gas station 5 minutes away in Virginia, instead of in Maryland, where their house was, so there was confusion over jurisdiction."

"Yes, Booth I read the report," Brennan looked confused.

"They were scared and wouldn't tell police how they got there; we always figured they walked there after they found their mother's body, but..."

"Emily just told me they hadn't seen her in a year," she finished for him.

Brennan ran back into the dining room where the children were sitting looking slightly frightened.

"How did you get to the gas station?" Brennan asked them.

They looked at each other. "We're not supposed to tell," Emily whispered.

"It's okay; Booth and I, we are here to protect you, it's our job, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," Brennan told them.

Emily looked hesitant, but it was her who spoke first. "John dropped us off."

Booth was already dialing. "Assistant Director Hacker please. Yes, I want crime techs back at the Bradley residence; re-sweep the basement, I want every inch of that place looked over; look for loose floor boards or wall panels, anything like that. Thanks."

Soon enough it was time to go pick up Parker. "Are you guys excited?" Booth asked.

"Parker is a great kid, I'm sure you'll all get along," Brennan added and Booth beamed at her.

They were both itching to get over to the crime scene and solve this case, but it was Saturday and they had three kids to take care of, so they would let the techs take care of it for now.

As soon as they arrived at Rebecca's house Parker came running out; he had obviously been watching for them from the window.

Emily, David, Brennan, and Booth got out of the car.

"Hi, I'm Parker," he said to the kids.

"I'm David," David said excitidly, but Emily just backed up to hide behind Brennan's legs.

"Em, say hi," Brennan whispered to Emily, getting down to her level.

Emily waved shyly to Parker and he waved back excitedly.

"We're going to see an awesome movie today, are you guys excited, I love the movies."

"Emily and me have never been there before, we've only seen movies at home."

"Emily and I," Parker corrected sounding so much like Brennan that Booth was impressed.

"You've never been to the movies before?" Parker asked incredulous.

"Uh-uh," said David.

"Then today will be super fun!" Parker exclaimed.

Rebecca came down the driveway.

"Hey Seeley, Dr. Brennan, and you two must be Emily and David," she said smiling at the kids.

"Good afternoon Rebecca," said Brennan respectfully.

"We should get going, I'll see you Sunday," Booth smiled at her.

When everyone had turned to get in the car Booth gave her a quick hug and whispered, "Thanks for the advice."

Rebecca smiled knowingly. "Of course." she said as Booth hoped into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Booth asked them.

" Oooo oo Friendlys, Pleaseee?" Parker asked.

Brennan laughed. "Hmm, I'm thinking Friendlys," she told Booth.

A few hours later they walked out of the movie theater laughing. It had been a cute movie and all three children were discussing it animatedly.

"Once we get home I'm going to take Emily shopping for a bit, you boys find some dinner to cook, and try not to loose too many brain cells with those video games," Brennan told them.

"Yes ma'am." Booth laughed giving her a quick kiss after making sure all three children's attention was elsewhere.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

"How about this one?" Brennan asked Emily holding up a pretty light blue dress.

"Ooh, it looks like the sky," said Emily.

"Should we try it on?" Brennan asked Emily.

"Mhm, yes please." she answered.

On the way to the dressing room Emily spotted the same dress in an adult size.

"You should get it too, Bones" said Emily pointing it out.

"It would look pretty with your eyes." she continued.

Brennan felt her eyes water a little bit at that.

"Thanks Em, you know what? We should get something nice for the boys to wear too; Sunday we can all go out to a fancy dinner before we drop Parker off at Rebecca's."

"Thanks, mama." said Emily without realizing what she had just said.

Brennan had to hold on to a clothes rack to keep herself from falling over from suprise.

Her heart swelled... metaphorically of course.


	13. Chapter 13

**This a case chapter. Next chapter we'll get back to the fluff :)**

**Still don't own Bones.**

* * *

Monday morning Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian bright and early with Emily and David in tow. In a few days the kids would return to school, but for now they were stuck at work with her. Brennan and Booth had agreed to let the kids try to provide a sketch of John for Angela. Booth had gone to drop Parker off at school and then he would return to the Jeffersonian so they could run the sketch against a list of convicted felons in the area.

"So Parker, how did you like Emily and David?"

"They were awesome! Are they going to be my brother and sister now?"

"I hope so buddy. You know, they're going to be starting at your school soon; Em and David are going through a tough time right now, so it would be nice if you could help them out."

"They're going to my school? Really? That's _soo_ cool!"

Booth was relieved, he was so glad the kids all seemed to get along so well. "Have a good day at school, Parks. Call before you go to bed." He gave his son a warm smile.

By the time Booth returned to the Jeffersonian Brennan was re-examining the remains and Angela had already loaded the sketch into the data base. After a quick hello to Cam, Booth went on a hunt for the kids. He found them upstairs with an irritated looking Clark.

"You know, babysitting was never in the job description," he grumbled.

Booth laughed as the kids ran into his arms, "Somehow I though Angela would be doing the babysitting," Booth said looking up at Clark.

"She wanted to get that sketch in the database ASAP."

Booth nodded.

"So are you two like together now?" Clark asked randomly, catching Both off guard.

Booth choked; he wasn't sure what to say; him and Brennan hadn't really discussed telling people about their relationship. He decided to play it dumb.

"Me and who?"

"Dr. Brennan, you two _are_ raising kids together after all."

"Um, I should go see if that sketch got any hits in the system." He shook his head, he had thought Clark was usually a pretty private person. "Weird squints," he mumbled to himself.

Clark realized he was being left to babysit again. "Wha..**_Booth_**," he called after him.

When he entered Angela's office everyone was absorbed in whatever was on the computer screen; no one even turned around.

"Bones?"

"Booth! we got him." Brennan looked triumphant.

Booth rushed to the screen, "He was in the system?"

"No, this man is Alexander Stevens. However, he has at least three similar facial markers, protruding maxillary and zygomatic bones..."

"Square jaw," Angela added.

Booth was confused, "So is this man John Doe or..."

"No, this isn't your guy, but he's a close relative," Angela told him. "Most likely a brother."

Booth was already dialing. "Yes. I need a background check run on Alexander Stevens. I want to know about his family. Parents, Siblings, all that. Thanks."

A few minutes later they had it, Jonathan Stevens, his picture matched perfectly.

"Let's go have a chat with the bastard, shall we?" Booth asked Brennan.

She took a deep breath, "Let's go."

Booth led her out.

"You think..?" Cam asked.

"Absolutely," I totally saw them together in her office the other day." said Hodgins.

"I'll believe it when I see it," said Cam skeptically.

Angela laughed quietly to herself, she still hadn't told anyone about Booth and Brennan; it was hilarious to watch them speculate.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

"John Doe, nice to finally meet ya!" Booth said sarcastically.

"You must have the wrong person, my name is Jonathan Stevens," he said pompously.

"Oh I'm sorry, so you wouldn't mind volunteering your prints?" Booth asked.

"Actually I would, I want to speak to my lawyer now. And I won't be drinking anything out of that glass either. I know how you people work, I'll be out of here and home with my feet up within the hour. "

"You beat and tortured a helpless woman and abused her two innocent children, the only place you'll be going is a jail cell," Brennan said getting in his face.

He grabbed her arm, "Look lady..."

Brennan and Booth looked down at Jonathan's hand gripping Brennan's arm. Booth thought the man was in for it, but she surprised him and walked out calmly looking satisfied.

Booth looked at the suspect, "Wait here."

"What was that?" Booth asked Brennan after tightly closing the door to the interrogation room.

"The skin is an absorbent surface, I can spray my arm with ninhydrin, it's a purple dye that binds with the proteins..." Booth shot her a look, he did not need a science lesson at the moment.

"If I can lift a print from my arm we can match it to prints at the Bradley house."

A slow smile spread across Booth's face, "We got him."

"We got him," Brennan repeated smiling back.

Back at the Jeffersonian, Brennan was able to lift a print from her arm, and no surprise it matched several unknown prints from the crime scene. It wasn't enough for an arrest, but was certainly enough to have him appear in a lineup.

"He will not be a be to see you," she assured the kids."

"How?" asked David.

"It's a magic mirror, you can see through it, but people on the other side cannot see out of it."

"Magic?" Emily asked, her eyes lighting up as she looked to Brennan for confirmation.

"Absoluteley." Brennan smiled at her.

Angela's heart swelled with pride. A year ago Brennan would have launched into a lengthy explanation on the composition of one-way mirrors, using terminology Angela could barely decipher, let alone the children. Then Brennan would finish by scolding her for lying to children. She had come such a long way.

Just then Hodgins burst into Brennan's office holding something small and white between his tweezers. "I found this lodged in the victim's esophagus it's..."

"Jack!" Angela interrupted gesturing towards the children.

"Sorry," He winced just noting their presence.

"It's alright. Ange? Do you mind?" Brennan asked looking at the children and then pointedly at the door.

"Oh. Right. Of course." Angela said leading the children out of the office.

Brennan turned to Hodgins as soon as the kids were out of ear-shot. "It's a fragment of latex glove; it looks like the victim bit it off," he explained.

Brennan's eyes widened, "So if we find the glove..."

"Exactly."

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

"Number four," said David.

"Are you sure?" asked Caroline gently."

"Number four," Emily agreed.

"I'll get you that warrant," Caroline told told Brennan and Booth.

"You guys did great," Booth said patting David's shoulder.

"I'll get you two back to the lab; Booth and I have one more thing to do."

"I'm sleepy." Emily whimpered.

"I know sweetheart; It will be over soon. I promise."

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

"There's nothing here," Brennan said angrily throwing down a lone letter on the coffee table.

"This guy lived like a monk." Booth said frustratedly.

"Guys come check this out." A crime tech called to them a few minutes later.

The young man had found a loose panel in the closet, which he removed. Inside was a small case that appeared to be a tool kit.

Brennan sliped on her gloves and unlatched the case.

There were binds, that matched the ones the victim was most likely tied in, scissors, and then Brennan's mouth fell open at their luck.

"Booth! Look there's a piece missing," she told him holding up the latex gloves she found.

"So?" he asked.

"So, there was a piece of glove lodged in the victims esophagus."

Booth's eyes widened, "Can you prove it's from this glove."

"Sure, I'm also going to try to lift prints from inside the glove."

"Try?" he asked.

"Well lifting prints from latex gloves has proven to be quite challenging; often times perspiration and latex powder destroy the prints."

"_But_..?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded, "I have an idea; let's go."

Back at the Jeffersonian Brennan called to Hodgins and Clark and explained her idea.

"It might just work," said Clark.

Brennan carefully picked up the glove and placed a piece of PVC tubing in each of the fingers of the glove and then she rolled every finger ten, 360 degree, revolutions over a length of black Gellifter.

Booth watched in amazment as a full set of excellent fingerprints were lifted from the glove.

Hodgins took the prints and put them in the system to compare them to the ones from the Bradley house and the thumb print from Brennan's arm arm.

"Let me guess," said Booth. "It's a match?"

"You got him." Hodgins grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay It's a short ending, but I'm happy with it. I needed to finally finish this story; it was about time! I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Bones!" Booth came rushing inside the apartment door to find Brennan sitting criss-cross on the floor while Emily adorned her head with all kinds of colorful hair accessories.

Brennan had been anxious to hear the verdict all morning, however she had already delivered her expert testimony to the court the previous afternoon. Therefore, both her and Booth had agreed she should stay home with the kids today, especially after all they had endured over the passed few days.

"Booth wha..."

He had literally picked her up off of her feet and spun her around, effectively cutting her off.

"Guilty on all counts," he whispered in her ear.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "That is very good news Booth."

"Well, I have something else," he told her.

She looked perplexed and waited for him to continue.

"I asked Caroline to pull a few strings and she got the judge to get a rush on that adoption request."

He pulled a sealed envelope out of his suit jacket pocket.

"You haven't opened it?"

"No, this is something we should do together."

Brennan nodded in agreement and braced herself; she quickly ripped the seal on the envelope but couldn't seem to bring herself to look at the letter. So much was riding on this.

"I can't Booth, you do it, please."

They simultaneously looked over at the children that they both had come to care for so much and then back at each other. Suddenly, Booth just knew that this was meant to be and he no longer felt nervous to read the letter.

He scanned it quickly and broke out into an ear splitting grin. Bones threw her arms around him and crushed her lips to his.

"Yuck," David whispered to Emily. She giggled. Booth and Brennan were beyond noticing.

When the partners got control of themselves, Brennan ran over and scooped up her children. She squeezed them really tight for a few seconds and then sent them to get on their coats.

"Where are we going?" Booth asked.

"Relator's. There's an open house."

He smiled and took her hand, then she took David's hand, and David grabbed Emily's.

They didn't know it yet, but as they stood in front of that big brick house, the one with the pool of course, they were standing in front of the very house that would one day be their home.

They were standing in front of the house where they would finally tell their friends about their relationship, not that it wasn't completely obvious at that point.

They were standing in front of the house where Booth would get down on one knee and make a monumental request, one that Brennan, against all odds, would accept.

They were standing in front of the house where they would raise their children, including a new addition, or two, sooner then they knew it.

They were standing in front of the house that they would eventually grow old together in.

And finally, they were standing in front of the house that they had been moving towards since that very first question.

"Do you believe in fate?"

She still doesn't.

He still does.

He knows if Emily and David hadn't come into their lives,

if Brennan hadn't been in that coma,

if she hadn't had that dream...

But of course, everyone knows...

Nothing happens, unless first a dream.


End file.
